The invention is generally related to data storage subsystems which are accessed via a network, and more particularly to a storage host device which improves performance of the data storage subsystem.
Enterprise data storage subsystems are used to maintain relatively large data sets. A data storage subsystem includes at least one enterprise storage array which is accessed via a host device. Technologies such as RAID and remote site mirroring may be used to help avoid data loss. Further, tiered levels of storage may be utilized in order to help provide both high performance and high capacity at a practical cost. Applications generally access data in a storage array by sending IOs to the host device. The host device then communicates with the storage array to Read or Write data. Features which enhance performance of a data storage subsystem without unjustifiable added cost are generally desirable.